Minneapolis 2000
Minneapolis 2000 was the first event of the 2000 Monster Jam season and was at the HHH Metrodome in Minneapolis, Minnesota. This event would mark several things for Monster Jam. -The debut of WCW Nitro Machine and the only non World Finals event where it was driven by Charlie Pauken. -The last televised appearance of Misbehavin' and Julie Christensen. -The last televised full televised appearance of Dragon Slayer and Kreg Christensen (until Houston 2008 when he drove Iron Outlaw). -The last event Tom Meents drove Bulldozer -The only TNN appearance of Gary Bauer with Screamin' Demon -The only TNN appearance of the original Destroyer by Dan Evans -The first of two times Todd Frolik drove Grave Digger (other one being Indianapolis 2001) -This event and the next one (Houston) would feature bits from Bill Goldberg, hinting at the eventual debut of the Goldberg truck in Atlanta that year. Field of Trucks Screamin' Demon- Gary Bauer Dragon Slayer- Kreg Christensen Misbehavin'- Julie Christensen Destroyer- Dan Evans Thrasher- Pat Summa Wild Thang- Tony Farrell Avenger- Jim Koehler Grave Digger- Todd Frolik Bulldozer- Tom Meents WCW Nitro Machine- Charlie Pauken Round 1 Racing Dragon Slayer vs. WCW Nitro Machine Nitro would prove to be more powerful but that power haunted him at the end as the truck collided into a dumpster ending Pauken's night early. Winner- WCW Nitro Machine (broke and could not return) Wild Thang vs. Bulldozer Meents came out charging and soared across the finish first with huge air. Winner- Bulldozer Screamin Demon vs. Avenger Koehler was all over the place and would lose to a consistent Bauer in the Ford. Winner- Screamin Demon Misbehavin vs. Destroyer Evans looked to be a bit under powered as Misbehavin came away with the win. Winner- Misbehavin Grave Digger vs. Thrasher No surprises here as Grave Digger flew past Thrasher for an advance into round 2. Winner- Grave Digger Round 2 Racing Dragon Slayer vs. Avenger Avenger would return after losing in round 1, and he took the opportunity as Dragon Slayer had issues over the cars stalling however he missed the cars again giving the win to a crippled Hummer. Winner- Dragon Slayer Misbehavin vs. Thrasher Thrasher coming back took a big opportunity by knocking off the Ford Ranger for the win. Winner- Thrasher Wild Thang vs. Grave Digger Wild Thang was a bit out of shape in no mans land and Digger would outpower the truck by a wide margin. Winner- Grave Digger Bulldozer vs. Screamin Demon Both trucks were solid but the power of the bull would end up on top. Winner- Bulldozer Semi Finals Racing Avenger vs. Bulldozer Dragon Slayer not being able to return would continue the charmed life for Koehler, but his luck would run out here as Meents sailed by for the win. Winner- Bulldozer Thrasher vs. Grave Digger Again a game of horsepower this one going to Digger for an easy win. Winner- Grave Digger Finals Racing Bulldozer vs. Grave Digger A dead heat as it was a photo finish win with Digger slamming into a dumpster but would come out on top. Winner- Grave Digger Freestyle This would be the first professional scored freestyle for Monster Jam as all previous events were just for show. Also for events throughout most of the 2000 season two trucks would hit the track at a time, but the camera focused on only one at a time. This would be taken away by Detroit of that year and never returned to Monster Jam. This event was also bizarre as "DNF" and a score of zero would be given even if a truck hit the track. Misbehavin Julie's half of the run would focus on getting a total of four big hits over the crush cars to make up her run. Score- 8+6+6= 20 Dragon Slayer Kreg would come out more hard charging with some big sky wheelies over the crush cars and even attacking one of the boats before parking the truck on the tires of his wife's truck to conclude an impressive run. Score- 8+8+9= 25 Destroyer Despite coming a bit slower than Dragon Slayer Evans still attacked the cars with a lot of gusto and even pulled off an impressive save to fill his first run of the year. Score- 8+8+9= 25 Thrasher Semi finalist last weekend, Summa was looking to go big. A huge leap over a roller would start the run but Summa seemed to struggle to finish the run, although he did attack the other boat on the track. Score- 8+7+7= 22 Screamin Demon After two hits the truck ended up limping off the track. Score- DNF 0 Avenger Koehler came out with authority getting the biggest air of the night as of his run, throwing in a solid save and cutting an amazing set of donuts to finish what would start an impressive freestyle career on Monster Jam that spans to this day. Score- 10+10+9= 29 Wild Thang Tony Farrell came out strong but a bad bounce would bust a tire early. Score- DNF 0 Bulldozer Meents went big, hitting the cars every which way soaring over every jump and even crossing sideways to fill out an unbelievable run and his final one in the Bull. Score- 10+10+10= 30 Grave Digger After the demo derby Frolik came out for a final run in Digger by attacking the cars that were left, but a bad bounce on a wheelie would send him over on his lid. Score- N/A Category:Events Category:2000 events